


Moving In

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every flat needs to be christened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.  
>  Day seven prompt(s) used: Who knew?!, Banana, Bottle, Both, Boggart.  
> Kink: Wand play.
> 
> This pairing was suggested by Gracerene. Thanks, lovely! 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Moving In

~

“Pass the bottle again, will you?” James sounded tired.

Teddy nodded, sliding the bottle of Old Ogden’s towards him. “We should probably eat something soon or we’ll both be drunk,” he warned. 

James snorted. “Getting drunk sounds like a capital idea to me, actually.” 

Teddy sighed. “That last one was a bitch,” he said. “So I suppose we’ve earned it.” 

“I’d say we have.” James tilted the bottle back, and for a moment Teddy watched his throat work as he swallowed. “Bloody Boggarts.” 

Teddy held out his hand for the bottle. “I’ll drink to that,” he muttered. 

Sitting up, James reached into his bag. “I’ve a couple of bananas,” he said. “Want one? It should tide us over until later.” 

Teddy took one. “What happens later?” he asked as he peeled it. 

James grinned. “We either pass out or we go get some take-away. Either way I’m fine.” 

_Yes, you are,_ thought Teddy, surreptitiously eyeing James’ toned stomach as he stretched. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Teddy blinked, dragging his attention from James’ fine body to his face. “Oh, nothing. Sorry, I was just woolgathering.” He looked around the now clean, but empty flat. “Now that it’s finally clear of Boggarts and ghouls, you do realise we need to furnish it?” 

James groaned. “Don’t remind me.” He shook his head. “Who knew this being a grownup business would be so...exhausting?” 

Teddy ducked his head, hiding a smile. “No one. Just your dad, your mum, _my_ grandmum, all our professors--”

James held up a hand. “All right!” He huffed. “Fine, everyone told us. Still, I think it’s worth it.” He sighed. “Our own place. Finally. I wasn’t sure I’d ever be able to do this.” 

“Yep.” Teddy leaned back against the wall against which they were both sitting. “I’m pretty sure I couldn’t have but for you. Renting in London is expensive.” 

“No kidding.” James drew his wand, gently stroking it with his fingers as he gazed around the empty flat speculatively. “We could Transfigure some boxes into temporary furniture until we get some.”

“We could,” agreed Teddy. He bit his lip, his mind going to dirty places when he saw the way James was fingering his wand. “We’ll need at least a couple of things to stay the night.” 

“True.” James damped his bottom lip with his tongue. Teddy almost groaned. “Maybe we should start with some chairs.” 

“A bed would be good, too,” said Teddy. 

“Just one?” teased James. “Where will you sleep?” 

_Wherever you are._ Teddy exhaled. “We have enough boxes that we can probably make two. We need to pick bedrooms.” 

“Yeah.” There was an odd note in James’ voice. 

“What’s wrong?” Teddy asked. 

Hesitating, James looked at Teddy for a long moment. Then, nodding as if he’d come to a decision, he cleared his throat. “So you’re probably going to hex me for doing this just before we move in together.” 

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “What did you do?” 

“Nothing. Well, nothing yet. It’s what I’m about to do that’s maybe going to be a problem if you don’t feel the way I do about--” 

Leaning over, Teddy clasped his hand. “Just tell me,” he said. “We’re best friends, I’ll understand.” He grinned. “Even if it’s something truly heinous, I’ll probably forgive you. Eventually.” 

James stared into his eyes. “Maybe it’s better if I show you,” he whispered. And, pressing forward, he kissed Teddy full on the lips. Teddy barely had time to react before James pulled away and started babbling. “Fuck. I messed it up, didn’t I? I knew it wasn’t a good idea to--”

“Jamie? Shut up,” growled Teddy, and dragging him into his arms, slanted his mouth over James’. 

James responded immediately by straddling Teddy and grinding himself against him as his tongue slid into his mouth to entwine with Teddy’s. Teddy’s world shifted and soon they were panting together, hands and mouths everywhere. They made short work of each other’s clothes, shoving them off and onto the floor. 

Teddy clutched James’ arse as they frotted, rocking together until they both came with low cries.

“Wow,” James whispered when they caught their breath. “So you, too, huh?” 

“Yep.” Teddy leaned his forehead against James’. “I can’t believe we waited this long.” 

“Me either.” James sighed. “How long?” 

“Months.” Teddy kissed James softly. “Now I wish we hadn’t wasted so much time.” 

“Me, too.” James swallowed hard. “Why didn’t you say something?” 

Teddy leaned back. “Why didn’t you?”

James shrugged. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react if I told you I fancied you. It could have made things awkward.” 

“I thought the same thing.” Teddy grinned. “Although our timing’s not that bad.” 

“Oh?” 

Teddy hummed. “We haven’t picked bedrooms yet. Now maybe we can share one.” 

“And use the other room as an office. Brilliant.” James reached for his wand. “And here’s another brilliant idea.”

“What?”

“How about I Transfigure a box into a bed, and we christen this place properly,” James said. 

Teddy smiled. “I’ll do it. You were driving me mad earlier the way you were playing with your wand.” A moment’s concentration and there was a gigantic bed in the centre of the living room.

Grinning wickedly, James got to his feet pulling Teddy with him. “Tell you what,” he said as he drew Teddy towards the bed. “If my wand skills bother you that much, how about I play with _your_ wand instead?” 

“That,” laughed Teddy as they collapsed onto the bed and he rolled on top of James, “sounds like your best idea yet.” 

~


End file.
